POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE
"Power Rangers Megaforce" fue la serie número 17 de los Power Rangers. Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero de 2013 y noviembre de 2014. Constó de 2 temporadas y 42 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes y acción que, con sus notas de humor y autoparodia llegó a hacerse realmente popular (y a convertirse en icónica) y exitosa alrededor del mundo. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis Hace cientos de años, el poderoso mago (y defensor del Bien y de la Justicia en el Universo) del planeta Eltar Zordon que se encuentra en la Tierra atrapado en una burbuja del tiempo (por culpa de un ataque milenario de la malvada bruja alienígena Rita Repulsa), recluta a un humano llamado Gosei para que sea su aprendiz. El objetivo de Zordon es que Gosei sea capaz de cumplir el papel del mismo Zordon para cuando él muera; ese papel es vigilar y defender a la Tierra de las invasiones alienígenas malvadas y poderosas. Zordon enseña entonces a Gosei como defender a la Tierra de invasiones alienígenas del Mal y como formar un grupo de Power Rangers humano para que combatan estas invasiones. Durante su apredizaje, Gosei crea nuevos poderes Power Ranger, el robot con poderes Robo Knight y nuevos Zords, aunque Gosei extravía en el planeta Andresia un Morpher que él mismo había creado (el Legendary Silver Morpher con una Power Key). El reclutamiento y aprendizaje de Gosei es guardado en secreto por Zordon y por Gosei a través del tiempo. Y Gosei mantiene las máquinas de lucha que ha creado dormidas y en animación suspendida. Tras su aprendizaje, Gosei se mantiene entonces dormido en animación suspendida durante cientos de años en la Tierra (en el Centro de Comando que se ha creado) hasta que sus servicios sean necesarios. Sentai1143.jpg|'La entrada del Centro de Comando que Gosei se ha creado en la Tierra. La fachada es el aspecto de Gosei hace cientos de años' thumb|294px|La nave de los alienígenas Warstar se acerca a la Tierra en 2013. Es entonces cuando deciden conquistar el planeta. Ya en 2013, y con Zordon fallecido, los malvados aliens Warstar (que forman parte de la malvada alianza intergaláctica "The Armada") observan la Tierra y deciden que es un buen planeta para conquistar. Los Warstar se lo comunican a la realeza de "The Armada" y, con el consentimiento de éstos y la ayuda y colaboración de Vrak, comienzan una masiva invasión en la Tierra a manos del malvado Almirante Malkor, Vrak y sus guerreros. thumb|left|346px|Gosei y Tensou despiertan en el Centro de Comando en 2013 debido a una alarma de invasión a la Tierra. Es entonces cuando Gosei (y su robot ayudante robótico Tensou) despierta debido a la alarma de la invasión en su Centro de Comando. Entonces Gosei (que se mantiene confinado a una forma humaniode estática para poder comunicarse después de tantos años), desesperado por parar a los aliens Warstar, escoge a cinco adolescentes del instituto de Harwood County (Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia y Emma) para que luchen contra esta invasión transformados en los Power Rangers Megaforce. thumb|336px|Gosei teletransporta a los cinco adolescentes escogidos para ser los Power Rangers Megaforce al Centro de Comando.Gosei (con la ayuda de su robot ayudante Tensou) teletransporta a estos cinco jóvenes al centro de comando que Gosei se ha creado en la Tierra, les dice que han sido elegidos como el equipo de los Power Rangers Megaforce para combatir la invasión alienígena de los Warstar, y les da a cada uno de ellos el poder de un Gosei Morpher y de unas Power Cards. Introduciendo una Power Card en el Gosei Morpher cada uno de estos jóvenes se convertirá en un Power Ranger Megaforce. Otras Power Cards introducidas en el Gosei Morpher darán los Power Rangers Megaforce aun más armamento. Finalmente los cinco adolescentes deciden aceptar la misión y se convierten en los Power Rangers Megaforce. power-rangers-megaforce-301-full-episode-16x9.jpg|'Emma, Jake, Troy, Noah y Gia, los nuevos cinco Power Rangers Megaforce deciden aceptar el reto de defender a la Tierra de la invasión alienígena' thumb|left|342px|El Blue Megaforce Ranger luchando durante una de las batallas contra los aliens Warstar en la Tierra.Así, el equipo de Power Rangers Megaforce combate (cuando son alertados) a las fuerzas alienígenas Warstar cuando éstas realizan un ataque en la Tierra. Más adelante, el Robo Knight creado hace cientos de años por Gosei despierta de su largo sueño y, aunque no ha olvidado que ha sido programado para defender a la Tierra y a su medio ambiente y la defiende de los ataques alienígenas Warstar, el robot ha perdido parte de su memoria tras su animación suspendida y no recuerda que fue creado por Gosei ni sabe quienes son los Power Ranger Megaforce. Tampoco es capaz de defender a los humanos indefensos, pues su única prioridad es combatir a las fuerzas alienígenas que ataquen a la Tierra. Sin embargo la actitud de Robo Knight va cambiando poco a poco gracias al resto de los Power Rangers Megaforce que le enseñan lo que es la humanidad, el compañerismo, la amistad, el amor y muchos otros sentimientos. man-machine-6a.jpg|'Robo KNight acaba siendo un miembro muy importante del equipo de los Power Rangers Megaforce.' Más adelante, los alienígenas invasores Warstar se alían con los poderosos villanos Toxic Beasts, unas criaturas creadas a partir de lodo tóxico y polución (y que habían sido combatidas y encerradas desde hace años por las fuerzas del Bien), para acabar con los Power Rangers Megaforce y atacar a la Tierra. Pero los Toxic Beasts son eliminados por los Power Rangers Megaforce. Los Warstar también son eliminados por los Power Rangers MegaForce. Entonces, Más la realeza de "The Armada" decide asumir las labores de destruir y conquistar la Tierra ellos mismos. En principio quien comanda la misión es el Príncipe Vekar, hijo del Emperador Mavro (líder de la Armada). thumb|left|332px|El Black Megaforce Ranger, tras usar su nuevo Legend Morpher, transformándose en el Green Super MegaForce Ranger.Esta invasión a la Tierra es tan peligrosa y poderosa que Gosei les da a los Power Rangers Megaforce nuevos y más grandes poderes, les da un nuevo Morpher a cada uno de ellos (el Legendary Morpher) para que se conviertan en los Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Como Power Rangers Super Megaforce no solo sus poderes son aumentados y mejorados en este nuevo modo Ranger, sino que además, y gracias a las Ranger Keys que se introducen en el nuevo Morpher, los Power Rangers Super Megaforce se pueden transformar en sus otros Power Rangers correspondientes de otros equipos Power Rangers del pasado o del futuro (e incluso de otras dimensiones) y pueden usar sus poderes. También pueden usar nuevos megazords inéditos y nuevos megazords que evocan a los Megazords de equipos Power Ranger anteriores o futuros. Gracias a estos nuevos poderes (y gracias a que al equipo de Power Rangers se une Orion; un alienígena humanoide del planeta Andresia que se topa por accidente con el Legendary Silver Morpher que Gosei había creado y, tras la aniquilación de su planeta por parte de la Armada, Orion decide seguir a la Armada" hasta la Tierra y defender a este planeta de estos malvados y poderosos alienínegas. Y gracias también a antiguos equipos de Power Rangers que deciden unirse a la lucha en la batalla final), los Power Rangers Megaforce consiguen abatir a las fuerzas de la Armada, eliminando incluso a toda su realeza poderosa invasora. finalmegaforce.jpg|'El Red Super MegaForce Ranger y el Gold Super MegaForce Ranger acaban con el Emperador Mavro dentro de una de las naves de "The Armada"' Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Megaforce Con cada uno de los Gosei Morpher en su poder y con una Power Card que se introduce en el Morpher, cada uno de los Power Rangers Megaforce es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Megaforce recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Megaforce fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan la posibilidad de crear campos de energía, ya sea para atacar o para defenderse de sus oponentes. Otras Power Cards se pueden introducir en los Gosei Morphers; hay Power Cards de armas, de ataques especiales, de modos especiales o de Zords. Cuando un Power Ranger MegaForce introduce en su Gosei Morpher una de estas tarjetas, al Power Rangers Megaforce se le dará: armas poderosas, modos de combate especiales, ataques especiales o Zords (MegaZords, UltraZords o Gosei Zords). Los Zords son unas máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que los Power Rangers MegaForce pueden controlar. Muchos de estos Zords de los Power Rangers MegaForce pueden unirse formando SuperRobots gigantes de lucha. Más adelante, y con sus poderes renovados por Gosei, los Power Rangers cuentan con un nuevo Morpher (el Legendary Morpher) cada uno. Para utilizarlo, cada Power Ranger MegaForce debe introducir una llave en su Legendary Morpher, así se convierte en un Power Ranger Super MegaForce con superpoderes aun más potentes. Esta transformación también da al Power Ranger Super Megaforce nuevas armas muy poderosas, nuevos Zords y modos de combate especiales. A todo ello se accede insertando otra llave (la correspondiente) en el Legendary Morpher. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: * Gosei Morpherthumb|292px|Troy BUrrows utilizando su Gosei Morpher y su Gosei Red Power Card para transformarse en en Red Megaforce Ranger. * Power Cards * Mega Blaster * Dragon Sword * Shark Bowgun * Snake Axe * Tiger Claw * Phoenix Shot * Robo Morpher * Robo Blaster * Vulcan Cannon * Wild Swordthumb|338px|Los Power Rangers MegaForce en el modo de combate Ultra con sus Ultra Swords para atacar. * Ultra Sword * Ultra Dragon Zord * Ultra Phoenix Zord * Ultra Snake Zord * Ultra Tiger Zord * Ultra Shark Zord * Legendary Morpher * Ranger Keys * Super Mega Blasterthumb|318px|La Pink Super MegaForce Ranger con dos Super MegaForce Blasters. * Super Mega Saber * Legendary Silver Morpher * Super Silver Spear * Super Mega Cannon - ZORDS: MEGAZORDS: * Gosei Dragon Megazordthumb|322px|Los Manta Zord, Sawshark Zord y Hammerhead Zord. * Gosei Phoenix Megazord * Gosei Snake Megazord * Gosei Tiger Megazord * Gosei Shark Megazord * Manta Zord * Sawshark Zord * Hammerhead Zord * Beetle Zord * Dino Zord * Rhino Zord * Hawk Zord * Ptera Zord * Crow Zord * LionZord * SeaLion Megazord * SkyLion Megazord ULTRAZORDS: thumb|326px|El Sky Ship * Ultra Dragon Zord * Ultra Phoenix Zord * Ultra Snake Zord * Ultra Tiger Zord * Ultra Shark Zord GOSEI ULTIMATE COMMAND SHIP GOSEI JET: * Bird Zord * Rhino Beelte Zord * Cocodrile Zord * Elephant Zord * Dolphin Zord SKY SHIP thumb|336px|El Q-Rex Zord. SUPER MEGA ZORDS * Super Mega Jet Zord * Super Mega Racer Zord * Super Mega Wheeler Zord * Super Mega Sub Zord LEGENDARY ZORDS * Legendary S.P.D. Megazord * Legendary Mystic Megazord * Legendary Wild Force Megazord * Legendary Samurai Megazord * Q-Rex Zord * Legendary Ninja Megazord * Legendary R.P.M. Megazord Personajes principales durante la serie * Troy Burrows - Red MegaForce Ranger/Red Super MegaForce Ranger * Jake Holling - Black MegaForce Ranger/Green Super MegaForce Ranger * Noah Carver - Blue MegaForce Range/Blue Super MegaForce Ranger * Gia Moran - Yellow MegaForce Ranger/Yellow Super MegaForce Ranger * Emma Goodall - Pink MegaForce Ranger/Pink Super MegaForce Ranger * Robo Knight * Orion - Silver Super MegaForce Ranger/Gold Super MegaForce Ranger * Gosei * Tensou * Señor Burley * Ernie * Príncipe Vekar * Vrak * Admiral Malkor * Emperador Mavro * Rico * Creepox * Rotox * Bigs * Levira Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de la serie fue compuesta por Noam Kaniel. En el tema principal Noah Kaniel versiona el tema original de los Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers que compuso el artista de Heavy Metal y Hard Rock Ron Wasserman (que también utiliza en sus publicaciones musicales los pseudónimos de "Aaron Waters" y "The Mighty Raw") Episodios TEMPORADA 1: 1. Mega Mission 2. He Blasted Me With Science 3. Going Viral 4. Stranger Rangers 5. United We Stand 6. Harmony And Dizchord 7. Who's Crying Now 8. Robo Knight 9. Prince Takes Knight 10. Man and Machine 11. Ultra Power 12. Last Laugh 13. Dream Snatcher 14. Gosei Ultimate 15. The Human Factor 16. Rico The Robot 17. Staying On Track 18. The Human Condition 19. The Messenger 20. End Game 21.Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell 22.The Trouble with Shellshock TEMPORADA 2: # Super Megaforce # Earth Fights Back # Blue Saber Saga # A Lion's Alliance # Samurai Surprise # Spirit of the Tiger # Silver Lining, Part 1 # Silver Lining, Part 1 # Power of Six # The Perfect Storm # Love is in the Air # United as One # The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer # In the Driver's Seat # All Hail Prince Vekar # Vrak is Back Part 1 # Vrak is Back Part 2 # Emperor Mavro # The Wrath # Legendary Battle